Green Hurricanes And Grey Storms
by ArdentFilmAndBookGeek
Summary: Percy Jackson has a horrible life. It's filled with death, tragedy, and abusement. He dreams about it everyday. Even though he wants it all to stop, it doesn't. It keeps happening. But can a certain Grey eyed Wise Girl change it all? Do over from the last one. It didn't turn out right last time. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction. If there is any problems, (probably will be...) Just P.M. me or review.

Ok guys this is a redo of Green Hurricanes and Grey Storms.

3rd person (16 years old/ _italics_ means dreams or flashback_**. Bold **_means thoughts)

_A 7 year old Percy, hovers over his dead mother, Sally Jackson, Sobbing. "Please Mom! Please come back... Mommy! Don't leave me with him. Please don't... Pl-please..." And he cried... and cried... until he could cry no more, And he fell asleep, with his forehead resting, On murdered Sally Jackson's arm._

My head shot up as I looked around**. Fell asleep in English, just a dream Percy. Cool it**. I say to myself. I hold my head as I shoot quick glances around me, and people send me worried looks.

Ok. So have I introduced myself, Nah. Anyways, the names Percy Jackson. And it's safe to say I have quite a record. And past... but wouldn't wanna make bad impression.

"Percy... Percy Jackson!" I snap out of my thoughts and look up at , and swallow the lump in my throat, "Yes, ?" I say shakily. "You may be the star of the swim team. But when the other team figures out your grades, they'll probably think your stupid," He smiles kindly. See here, me and Paul Blofis are super close. But the insults come with the package. "So pay attention, kid." He says and ruffles my hair. And of course the class snickers at me. I stare at the writing on the board and get lost in thoughts again. The bell let's out an obnoxious ring, but it's music to my ears. I quickly pack up and jog out the door, and into the hall way full of screaming teenagers, girls checking me out, and of course the ones and only sNick Di'Angelo and of course, Thalia Grace. "Wassup Kelp Head!" Thalia says and I fist bump her. Nico nods at me with a smirk. "So, you coming to The Fates tonight?" Nick asks. I shrug in response while struggling to open my pad lock. "Come on man! Spend some time with your cousins!" Nico whines. "With Pinecone Face and Death Breath? Sure why not!" I say with a lop-sided grin. "So you and me are going right after school. Thals is bringing a friend." Nico says. "Who may this friend be, Pinecone Face?" I ask. "Annabeth Chase."

"Waow... Miss-know-it-all? You and her. In one car? Uh oh..." I mutter. "Percy if you talked to her and got to know her she's awesome." Thals defends her. "Ok then." I say.

"Yo Perce, need help?" Nico points to my lock. I yank on it and cuss under My breath, and nod. He opens it for me and I stuff my books and folders in and close it."Yo Thals!" I hear a voice shout, so I turn around and my heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful, with her golden princess curls, intimidating yet beautiful stormy grey eyes, and- Shut up Jackson! Dumb ADHD...

"Hey Annie." Thals teases. "Shut it..." Annabeth mutters, and then she turns to me. "Your Percy Jackson, right?" I nod bluntly...

Done with this chapter. Any ideas PM me. Or if you are a guest, send it in the review


	2. Chapter 2

Previously,

"Hey Annie." Thals teases "shut it.." she mutters and then turns to me.

"You're Percy Jackson right?" I nod bluntly

«««««««««««««««««««

"Cool. Thals when are we going to The Fates?" "At 4:00". Annabeth looks at her watch.

"Lets go then." And then we all walk towards my Camaro, hop inside and I drive to the fates.

Percy POV.

Once we get there we walk inside and sit down at a unoccupied table, surrounded by people partying.

"Hmm. Anyone want to challenge the master pool champion?"

"Percy...?" Thalia asks.

"Mmm ...yes Thals?" I ask.

"You suck at pool Kelp Head." She says while stifling a laugh.

"Ok... Mini golf?" I ask with a smirk and Thalia and Nico shake their heads.l very fast.

"Annabeth, will you challenge the master?" Shells shrugs.

"Its on." She smirks and makes her way to the course. I get there and grab some ball's and clubs. "So..." Annabeth starts before licking her lips and hitting the ball by the hole. "During English when you were sleeping, you were also crying a bit. Why was that?" She asks curiously as she hits the ball into the hole. "Well.. i um... I have these head aches that just make me have tears..." I mutter. "Mhmm... Jackson, I can tell when people lie," she smirks. "And you are." I glance around me, and shrug. "Nothing , Annabeth, I told you." I lie again. "Fine," she says. "Don't tell me. And let me tell you one thing, I hate not knowing. And when I don't know, I dig. And dig. Until I find the truth." She winks. "Dig to the core of the earth... it's true." She shrugs. "Alrighty then.." She looks me up and down. We continue to talk for about an hour. And then Annabeth scores again, but this one was the winning score. "Wooooooooooooooo!" She shouts while she jumps up and down, and I glares daggers at her. "In yo face! I beat the champion of golf!" I grin at her and say, "C'mon wise girl." She stops and stares at me. "Wise Girl?" She asks. "Yup, because your so wise, and your a girl... So Wise Girl." She snorts. "Ok Seaweed Brain." She teases. "Seaweed Brain?" I ask. "Yup you like to swim, so your head is full of seaweed. So come on." We make our way back over to the table and my phone beeps, and I take and see it's a message From 'Asshole'. Asshole is Gabe Ugliano, my worthless step father. I open it up and read it, 'Get your ass home' it says. "Um, guys I gotta go..." I say quickly as I grab my stuff. "What! C'mon, stay a little longer." Annabeth begs and punches my shoulder and I flinch and jump back, breathing heavily. "Percy?" Annabeth asks with a worried expression. "I-im going." I say as I grab my backpack and run outside into the cold winter weather. "Percy stop!" I feel a hand grab me and I stop abruptly.

"What! What do you want!" I cry out turning to face her. "I wanna know what's going on with you." She says softly. "Why.. Why do you care so much." I say through clenched teeth. She sighs. "Because, I wanna help." I laugh . "You're no different from the rest.." I mutter, and walk That's all! Review and favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Review like always.

.

I continue to walk down the roads of Manhattan, freezing cold. I stop and slide down a brick wall that belongs to a hotel.

"Percy, do you want a place to stay?" A voice asks. I jump up and stare at the person.

Annabeth.

"I don't know..." I mutter sitting back down. I hear movement, and Annabeth sits by me.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want you following me." I say.

"I wanna help. Now, stand up this minute." She says as she jumps up. And I ignore the command and Annabeth grabs my ear and pulls me up.

"Owwwww..." I murmur.

"Your coming with me," She says as she pushes me inside my car. "And I figured you would want your car." She turns the ignition, shifts and drives off.

We pull up in front of a tan house, that looks about 5 bedrooms. "We're at my house. Now get out, Seaweed brain." I open the door and Annabeth and I walk inside "Helen! Come here!" She shouts.

A woman with black hair tied into a pony tail walks in and gasps. "Oh dear god! Your blue!" She says. "I'll make some hot chocolate. Annabeth, show him his room Please" Annabeth nods and walks upstairs, me following her. She walks into a room with white walls black sheets on the bed, blue pillows, Brown dresser, a bathroom, and a closet.

My eyes widen as I stare at it. It's not full of beer cans and cigars... huge change.

"So... If you need anything. I'll be in the left room over." She says and makes her way towards the door. "Annabeth." She stops.

"Yes percy?" She asks.

"Thanks for everything."

"No prob." She says as she walks off.

I hope she knows how beautiful she is... shut up Percy! I turn towards the shower and sigh, take my shirt off carefully I walk into the hallway and I stop in front of Annabeths room, and I hesitate to open it. Finally I knock lightly. "Come in." I hear a reply. I open and and Annabeth stares at me unquestioningly, probably why I came in to her room shirtless. I slowly spin around, showing her my back. She gasps..

)))))))

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go! Another chapter of Green Hurricane And Grey storms. Hope you like it.**

**Percy P.O.V**

I slowly spin around, showing her my back. She gasps. "Percy... what happened?" She asks as she takes some first aid stuff out of the bathroom. "Step dad did it this morning..." I mutter. "Sit down," she instructs. I sit down slowly on her bed and she sits behind me getting some tweezers out. "This is gonna hurt."I shrug, and Annabeth take the tweezers and starts pulling glass out. And I replay in my mind of what happened this morning.

_"Get over here and clean these beer bottles up, now! Worthless piece of shit!" Gabe shouts as I walk down stairs and start picking up the bottles. I hear a glass breaking and a sharp pain in my back.._

_"What the hell!" I say angrily to gabe._

_"Pick them up faster, you bastard." _

_"Whatever," I smirk as I dump them out of the bag, grab my back pack and head towards the door. _

_"If your leaving don't come back!" He shouts._

_"Wasn't planning on it." I say as I walk out. Leaving the pieces in my back because I can't reach them. _

Annabeth finishes dressing my wounds. "How did it happen?" She asks.

I sigh. "It all started when I was 6... My mom married Gabe, and one day they were fighting. It was over money. And Gabe got mad and hit her. And she said she was gonna call the police," I say with tear in my eyes. "But then Gabe got even more mad and grabbed a knife, and stabbed her. She dropped onto the kitchen floor with blood surrounding her. I went over there and tried to wake her up but it didn't work. And i cried so much..." I say with tears staining my face.

"And he's abused me ever since."

"Oh god," she mutters. "Why haven't you called the police?" She asks.

"I was to scared... that he was gonna kill me." I say.

"Hey, don't cry," she says as she hugs me. "You're safe for now."

"Guys the hot chocolate is done!" Helen shouts.

"Ok! Put your shirt on seaweed brain." I nod and walk to my room and put my shirt on, and walk down stairs with Annabeth. We sit at the table and drink hot chocolate and chat for a while. Then me and Annabeth head upstairs. "Hey Annabeth."

"Yes?" She asks sitting on her bed.

"You didn't tell me you had Finding Nemo." I glare at her playfully.

"Your such a Seaweed brain.." She mutters.

"So I've been told." I say, and put the movie in the DVD player. I plop down on Annabeth bed and she glares at me.

"You have a habit of making yourself at home." She informs me.I shrug.

"Shhhh! Watch da movie." I say.

"Whatever." She says.

* * *

Ending of Finding nemo

I sit there on Annabeth bed, and cry as I watch the end of the movie."it's so emotional for me..." I say.

"Whatever seaweed brain."

"Its true, wise girl." I turn and look at her. "Finding Memo is the best movie ever." She rolls her eyes.

"You say that about everything."

"No. How can I prove that's not true?" I ask.

"Do something and then tell me if it was awesome or not. If I say it's not and you said it is. Then I win. But we have to agree for you to win."

I smirk. "Its on..." I lean in and kiss her and she gasps...

* * *

**remember to review! And yes they finally kissed!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**I really don't wanna continue this story. Percabeth got old. Now I will start writing about the Supreme Commander of the Argo ll... And you know who he is. Leo Valdez. I'm so sorry for those of you who'll liked it. But hey! Anybody wanna adopt it from me? PM if you would like to. I would like to thank all of my followers, Favoriters (Is that a word?), and reviewers. **


End file.
